Kayos Gaiden
Kayos Gaiden is the newest comic appearing on Snafu-Comics.com written and illustrated by Staniel Russell. Jennifer Gao and Artan Gashi were credited with coloring in the first chapter. It first appeared on the slot of Titan Sphere but later got its own slot.. The first page was published on October 4, 2014. Plot Chapter 1= Before the humans there were nine titans that roamed the Earth who were seen as a threat by the Gods, and a war broke out between the two. After the titans were gone, the era of humans began, who weaponized themselves with the powers of the titans and five nations rose to the foreground as elite powers. The story starts at the house of Lotus Academy in Blossom Gardens City. Gestalt O'Liander is standing on top of the building talking to himself about beating her, and taking her throne. The scene switches to the city where the school's sensei is walking around greeting his students till he encounters his number 1 delinquent student, Dailiger Bolt, and told him to go to class, only to get ignored by him. Dailiger sits in a corner waiting for Rose to sign his picture of her. Suddenly a crowd goes wild when they see Rose Rossa, the red queen, appear. Dailiger hurries over to her to get the picture signed and she wondered where he got it. He said she posed for him, she replying she would never do such a thing, Dailiger explaining she was drunk. Rose ripped apart the picture calling all men gross. Rose says him to get his perverted thought out of his head otherwise she would show him why they call her The Red Queen of Lotus. As Rose walks away Dailiger says it was all part of the plan. Suddenly Gestalt appears out of nowhere confronting Rose for a match, saying that Dailiger holding her up was all part of the plan. The crowd supported Rose to beat Gestalt. Rose accepted to battle him, but if she would win he and Dailiger had to drop out of school. The sensei objected, not wanting a fight in front of the gates but Gestalt already accepted. Just as the two were to engage in combat a man walks in, the first master, who steps inbetween and forces them both to stop. |-|Chapter 2: The Four Petals= The first master commands them to stop but feels the increased power of Gestalt compared to last year. Gestalt always wanted to claim the title of top student by defeating Rose, and it seems that he might be, giving the master a nostalgic feeling. As Gestalt and Rose launch their first attack they suddenly drop to the ground, to everyone's surprise, caused by the first master who says he will have a long talk with them and their parents about their suspension. The second master approaches who felt the first master's presence along with three students before he disappeared. The man approaches Dailiger. Gestalt calls out to him saying they are best friends so he better no snitch. Rose pleased not to be suspended as it would get her father very angry. The man commented on Gestalt acting very weird this year. Dailiger said that his best friend and future girlfriend don't have to get suspended as he controlled them the whole time as his puppets. Rose agreed completely with it, except for the girlfriend part. The master however didn't buy it and shouted them to meet him at his office. Sensei apologized to the master who responded he was just doing following the protocol of not getting involved in disputes. But if it were any other student he was commanded to show no mercy. The master approached all of the spectating students and ordered them to go to their classes and they were gone in an instant. Rose grabbed Gestalt and yelled at him for getting her involved in all of this and questioned him what dad would do when he would find out. She threw him away saying he and Dailiger could rot in the gutter. Moments later the three report of the office of the second master, Argan Knoble. He questioned them why they caused such a ruckus outside of the academy. Rose explains that Gestalt is obsessed with getting a rematch with her because she beat him last year and that Dailiger is walking around with a sexy picture of her that he took without her consent, and afterwards sucked up to the master. Dailiger said this all wouldn't have happened if she just signed the picture, but the master said he was in as much trouble as the other two. The master said he came to a conclusion in this 2 against 1 dispute. Rose said the two would get suspended but the master objected. The master explained that the House of Lotus used to be called the House of Power but its name was changed by the first master as it would draw too much attention. It was changed to Lotus after the first master's wife and her favorite flower. He told them that the three of them would become a team just like the first master and his team were when they build this school. The Team of Four Petals. The three of them are shocked and Rose immediately complains that they couldn't form a team together. The master says its mandatory and that a fourth person will join their team. In front of the master's office a mysterious person is overhearing them. He is interested in the team that is going to be forged. It will all go according to plan, the Order of the Black Inferno Eye just needs a little push in the right direction, and with that the mysterious man disappears. |-|Chapter 3: Gravediggers= A girl, Killan Erus walks to the Lotus Root Pub where she wanted to get her free drink but saw that Roman, the one who would give it to her, wasn't working. Barclay said that he probably quit as he didn't show up for five days. Barclay questions why she is not at school and then warns her to not upset him as he is only tolerating an underage girl to come into his pub because of her mother. Killan asks how her 'old bat' is doing. Barclay says he will not allow her to talk like that about her mother, and even though her father is not in the picture he is trying to make her understand that her mother misses her. Killan is upset as she reminded of her father. Barclay continues that her mother is just depressed because of her father just leaving, explaining her drinking problem. Kilan stands up and runs away to school as it is her first day after all. Barclay comments that she shouldn't drink with Roman. Killan says that she is 17 and that her mom should relax a little. She has been attending the academy for nothing as her skills excel those of others, and she complains that her father took a sacred scroll with him, pretty much demolishing her family name. Killan asks Barclay to tell her mom that she'll come home as soon as she has her father and the sacred scroll. Gestalt and Dailiger walk through the hallway. Gestalt saying that he is only joining the team to observe Rose's battle pattern. Dailiger complains about her calling them fags and that he supposedly can't amount to anything because of his heritage despite not knowing his surname. Gestalt says his mother might just be not saying it to protect him. Dailiger continues by commenting that Rose's family might be killers, talking about her dad being a real beast who'd do anything to protect his daughter. Dailiger says that with Gestalt training him he could reach Rose eventually, although Gestalt says he really hates her. The two head to the training grounds so Gestalt can show what he has learned over the summer, including why he has the special eye and that he will train Dailiger so he can beat Rose's dad, and that Gestalt will leave Rose alone afterwards. As they arrive at the training grounds, Gestalt saying Dailiger to listen very carefully. But because of the anger inside of Gestalt, Dailiger thinks it is a better idea if he showed him. Gestalt performs a 'mach step' which basically teleports him to somewhere else. Gestalt explains about Tekisu and that you can manifest it in a body part and as you grow older, wiser and stronger also in other body parts. Gestalt has been putting it all in his left leg to become very fast. Suddenly two other people enter the room who see Gestalt and Dailiger as trespassers. One recognizes Gestalt saying that he defeated his boss in last years tournament. The boss calls down Gestalt to fight him. Bueto says that Gestalt should obey Lacroix Grave orders. When Gestalt hears the name he is pleased as no one cares what is going to happen to a gang member. Gestalt is suddenly in La'Croix face and kicks him very hard slamming him into the wall. It however was the last time Gestalt could use it, as noted by La'Croix as he stands up and reveals that he has the Phantasmal Ash arte scroll. |-|Chapter 4: Scroll Artes= La'Croix questions Gestalt if he thought that this was ever gonna be a fair fight and wants to continue. Dailiger comments on how Gestalt beat him once before so how hard could it be. Bueto comments that Lacroix has an arte scroll which far surpasses Tekisu users. Lacroix says he also has been training all summer. Gestalt is sure that he can beat him again and forces him to use his scroll. Bueto comments that this is a different Lacroix than last year. The two rush at each other. Lacroix performs a 'phantom stinger' which Gestalt manages to barely dodge, Lacroix only hitting his gear bag. Being distracted Gestalt gets hit. He stands up and removes his gear. Bueto meanwhile tries to convince Dailiger to join their gang, which he easily declines. Gestalt removes his upperwear and wants to show Lacroix why he is confident to win as he prepares for an attack, 'Hades Invite'. Category:Manga/Comics